


El nuevo kahuna

by myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Guzma's POV, Other, guzma will roast ghetsis in future chapters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf/pseuds/myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf
Summary: Guzma es elegido como el nuevo kahuna de la isla Ula'ula y como una de sus primeras tarea es fabricar su primera pulsera z las cosas se pondrán complicadas, en especial cuando los otros villanos regresan de las sombras. SuMo verse





	El nuevo kahuna

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que no subo un nuevo trabajo así que he decidido volver ha hacer una historia larga como la primera que hice hace un año. espero que les guste

Desde que Nanu quedó incapacitado para seguir siendo kahuna, tuve que ser su reemplazo. No fue para nada fácil. Mientras mi antiguo grupo, mi familia y amigos me apoyaban, el resto de la región no parecía agradarles la idea de que un ex líder de un grupo criminal sea "el elegido" para ser el intérprete de un Tapu. 

Lo malo de ser kahuna es que no puedes rechazar ni renunciar al cargo. Es por eso que nunca me gusto la idea de ser kahuna. Prefería mil veces ser uno de los capitanes del desafío insular y puedo asegurar que ese puesto hubiese sido más fácil que en el que estoy atrapado actualmente. Tengo que hacer tareas que no debo fallar si no quiero ser considerado una desgracia para la región solo para ganar el respeto y la admiración de un guardián legendario.

Una de esas tareas es fabricar una pulsera z

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso:   
> -solo continuare si este fanfic si obtiene una cantidad considerable de kudos  
> -se añadirán más personajes y tags dependiendo de cómo transcurren los eventos  
> -los capítulos podrán sufrir cambios sin previo aviso  
> -nada de spam y comentarios ofensivos en la caja de comentarios


End file.
